Companies
Several fictional companies appear in the PAYDAY universe, some appearing only in PAYDAY: The Heist and others crossing into PAYDAY 2. GenSec GenSec Industries, or GenSec, for short, is a private security company that designs security systems including security doors, alarm systems and offers security service including security guards and armored convoys. GenSec also manufactures various types of body armor, one of them being the Flak Jacket. They appear throughout PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 in various heists; even extending to its own elite unit of law enforcement officers, including the Skulldozer, a modified version of the Bulldozer. GenSec's private Elite SWAT units are often seen engaging the crew on Death Wish difficulty alongside common law enforcers suggests that they either are a private military force hired by the Metropolitan PD itself, or are instructed in their training to do so. Due to their products's association with law enforcers, GenSec can be considered somewhat of an antagonistic faction in the series, along with the FBI, the Mendoza cartel, and the MPD. GenSec panel closed.jpg GenSec panel open.jpg GenSec uniform.jpg Slaughterhouse truck hanging2.jpg Slaughterhouse truck rear.jpg 2012-09-19_00002.jpg GenSec Transport.png 2015-05-24_00001.jpg Garnet Group The Garnet Group deals in jewelry and art. Its CEO and namesake is Mr. Garnet. The crew completes a heist (Diamond Heist) in its headquarters, which is located in a 23-story urban building and contains a vault full of diamonds and jewelry. In Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job, you can see boxes in the manager's office with Garnet Group's logo on it. DiamondHeist vault door.jpg DiamondHeist picture diamond.jpg GarnetGroup logo.jpg GarnetGroup screen.jpg Garnet Group Boxes.png Frank Yaeger Also pronounced Franz Jaeger, Franz Yaeger and Franz-Jäger, this company provides cheap but popular security measures for many of Washington D.C.'s establishments. Their most prominent product is their line of safes that ranges from small 50x50cm security boxes to large, reinforced ones like the one seen (and eventually blown up) in Counterfeit. The company likely manufactured the common black security cameras as well, seeing how easily they can be destroyed like the safes. Their products, while widely used, are not known for their durability (save for the Counterfeit safe) and pales vastly in quality when compared to their competitor Titan (see below), whose products are more sturdy and aesthetically pleasing but likely cost more as well, thus limiting their use. True to this fact, Frank Yaeger products are almost completely replaced/superseded by their Titan counterparts on Death Wish difficulty. 2015-02-09_00001.jpg|The safe in Counterfeit, one of the more sturdy products of the company. 246210_screenshots_2013-08-04_00014.jpg|A 100x100cm Frank Yaeger safe in Jewelry Store. Big Safe.jpg|A 50x 200cm Frank Yaeger safe in Four Stores. Murkywater Murkywater is a private military contractor first appearing in PAYDAY: The Heist, and again in PAYDAY 2 in Shadow Raid, Meltdown and the Slaughterhouse remake. Some of its PMCs are fought by the crew during the Slaughterhouse heist. This is the only appearance Murkywater makes in PAYDAY: The Heist, apart from a printed notice on the door behind which the big diamond lies in Diamond Heist. They are only fought in the slaughterhouse interior and stop appearing after the crew reaches the warehouse field. In PAYDAY 2, the Shadow Raid heist involves the crew looting a Murkywater warehouse in D.C., guarded by lots of its PMCs. Their new incarnation resembles a milltary unit rather than a paramiltary company. According to Bain, Murkywater is a rather unethical organization that is more comparable to cut-throat mercenaries than regular PMCs. They're notorious for robbing blind the countries that they are deployed in for treasures and other items of interest and smuggling them out as part of their regular supply runs. According to Commissioner Garrett's profile on them, a vast majority of Murkywater's ranks are composed of international recruits instead of an all-American outfit, with German, Armenian and South African members to name a few. Murkywater.jpg|Murkywater personnel in PAYDAY: The Heist. Murkywater van.jpg|A Murkywater vehicle in Slaughterhous]. Murkywater panel.jpg|''"Do not touch this panel unless you are authorized to do so by a Murkywater representative."'' Murkywater Payday 2.jpg|Murkywater soldier in PAYDAY 2. White Mesa White Mesa is a company that specializes in security systems as seen in Counterfeit and apparently also for the police. The company's technology was also mentioned in the description for the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. White Mesa panel open.jpg White Mesa box.jpg Time Out! Time Out! is a provider of Coffee and other confectioneries in the DC Metro area, perhaps even further. It advertises in numerous places throughout DC, and has numerous Cafe areas in DC, with a wide appeal to the "Hipster" community of DC, as referenced by Bain. Time Out Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Diamond Store heist. 2014-03-16_00001.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Four Stores heist. 2014-03-16_00002.jpg|Another angle of the Four Stores' Time Out! Cafe. 2014-03-16_00003.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Cafe Escape. Time Out Cafe Transport.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Transport: Crossroads. Time Out Mall Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Mallcrasher heist. Time Out Cafe Jewelery.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Jewelry Store heist. DC DC is one of the major clothes companies in the DC metro area, with stores in and around the DC area, including in the many DC's Malls (the Location of the Heist Mallcrasher), with many fashionable suits and evening attire available in the street shops. DC Clothes store.png|DC Store, as seen in Cafe Escape. DC Clothes Store Mall.png|DC store, as seen in Mallcrasher heist. Shield A company who owns the Mallcrasher heist's shopping mall. They are apparently somewhat high in standing, as many large companies place their shops in Shield premises. 2014-03-16 00004.jpg|The Shield logo in the front of the mall. Harvest & Trustee Harvest & Trustee is a bank company who is presumably the primary bank in DC. Since it owns the bank seen in Bank Heist and also all of the ATMs seen throughout the game, Harvest & Trustee appears to be the only, or at least most prominent, banking group from PAYDAY 2. Various signs located around the bank display the company slogan: "With you all the way". 2014-03-16_00005.jpg|A Harvest & Trustee ATM. Harvest & Trustee Branch 1.png|''Harvest & Trustee'' bank, as seen in Bank Heist and Firestarter heist. Harvest & Trustee Branch 2.png|Another view of the Harvest & Trustee Branch. Falcogini Falcogini a premium provider of luxury sports cars and other top of the line cars, with car dealerships around DC. Their car dealerships can be seen in Mallcrasher, Hoxton Breakout, Transport: Downtown, Diamond Store, and the Car Shop, where it becomes the target of the Payday gang. Their advertisements can be seen in various places throughout the DC Metro Area. 2014-03-16_00007.jpg|Falcogini's sign. 2014-03-16_00008.jpg|Falcogini's presence in the Shield mall. Target.jpg|Falcogini cars in the Car Shop heist Falcogini Ad.jpg|Falcogini advertisement on Hoxton Breakout Day 1. Titan Titan is a security company who provides surveillance and passive security measures for GenSec, they offer top-of-the-line security measures in comparison to their cheaper and more popular competitor Frank Yaeger. Using state of the art materials, their devices are protected against explosive devices and most aggressive methods of sabotage, rendering them nigh-indestructible. The motto of the Company is apparently Suck It (this is likely directed towards criminals). Popular Titan products include the highly-secure Titan Safes and the indestructible Titan "SecuriCams", both of which are highly prevalent on Death Wish mode as part of the Premium Security plan, however the Benevolent Bank does not have such security measures for unknown reasons. Titan cam.png|A Titan "SecuriCam" 2014-11-04_00001.jpg 2015-06-07_00002.jpg|Titan Safe Omni Exports Omni Exports is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day Heist. ElectionDayOmni.jpg Kranich Global Import & Export Kranich Global Import & Export is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day Heist. Posters of the company can be seen on the walls of the Capitol Savings Bank in Plan C of the Election Day Heist. ElectionDayKranich.jpg ElectionDayPlanCKranich.jpg Avalon Logistics Avalon Logistics, or simply Avalon, is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day Heist. Offices owned by Avalon Logistics can be seen in Diamond Store and Hoxton Breakout Day 1. ElectionDayAvalon.jpg HoxtonBreakoutAvalon.jpg 2015-06-07_00003.jpg Hefty Shipping & Transport Ltd. Hefty Shipping & Transport Ltd. is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day Heist. ElectionDayHefty.jpg Trivia *"Frank Yaeger" is a reference to "Franz Jaeger" of the Olsen Banden (The Olsen gang), a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series and the Swedish adaptation "Jönsonligan", where it is a notoriously hard-to-crack safe. ** It is possibly also an allusion to the Character Gray Fox from the Metal Gear Series, who's real name is Frank Jaeger. Given Payday's allusions to other pop culture icons and games, it isn't much of a stretch. * The GenSec Premium Corporate Security Plan is employed by nearly every company on Death Wish, as evident by the presence of the company label and the GenSec Fast Tactical Special Unit Task Force (a.k.a. Elites). ** Despite this, most of the plan's other features (e.g. "Complete room sensors, Voice Controlled System, etc...) are absent entirely from gameplay. * On their website, GenSec mentions one of their standards being: "Respect the right to bear arms, even though that individual looks suspicious and is carrying bags of ammunition and medic supplies whilst trying to hide a mask.", despite their antagonism towards the player crew. ** Despite offering very high-tech, advanced and otherwise top-notch protection measures, GenSec's research into these subjects are of rather dodgy reliability, as evident by the small text on the bottom of their private page ("Based on research completed by scientists with doubtful resumes"). *The Murkywater PMC is likely a reference to the real-life Blackwater Worldwide, now known as "Academi". **According to the FBI info on Shadow Raid, Murkywater mercenaries are occasionally employed by the FBI. *The name and logo of the White Mesa company are a reference to the Half-Life game series (developed by Valve Software), and its scientific institute and company "Black Mesa". This is corroborated by the Left 4 Dead crossover No Mercy.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=32223827&postcount=1 *The Harvest & Trustee might be a obscure reference to the real Manufacturers and Traders Trust Company (M&T Bank) based on the names being somewhat synonymous, a green color scheme, presence in the real DC Area and use of an ampersand.https://www.mtb.com/personal/Pages/Index.aspx *The logo and name of Falcogini are a parody of the Automobili Lamborghini company (sans the "h"), a brand of Italian luxury cars.http://www.lamborghini.com * GenSec also happens to have its own website as seen here. The site shows quotes from its clients like the Garnet group and Harvest & Trustee. ** According to Commissioner Garrett's speculations, Bain might have had a mole inside GenSec since some of his given heists are based on highly confidential company information. References Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2